Heretofore, a method for obtaining non-odorous garlic in powdery form has been described in Japanese Patent Publication 32578/83, which comprises finely crushing garlic bulbs with a cutter, extracting the crushed garlic bulbs with an alcoholic aqueous solution, removing allicin from the extract of garlic, combining the resultant extract with soluble or insoluble soybean protein of an amount of from 1 to 5 times the amount of the extract, stirring the resultant mixture thereby entrapping a sulfer-containing odorous component therein, and thereafter drying the blend formed.
Since the method requires raw garlic bulbs to be finely crushed with a cutter in the first step, the irritant odor issuing from the garlic is extremely sharp, and therefore, the alcohol extract of crushed garlic still retains an extremely intense irritant odor.
Further, since the soybean protein is added in a large amount to the extract for the purpose of entrapping the odorous component, the resultant moist solid blend is produced before it is dried. However, it inevitably must be dried, because the moist solid is difficult to handle in the subsequent use thereof.
Moreover, the product obtained by this method has an excessively high soybean protein content. When this product is subsequently used as a condiment, it undergoes an undesirable phenomenon of coloration.